You Made Me Laugh
by Minstrel164
Summary: Beckett has not been the best of patients while recuperating at the Loft despite all of Castle's efforts. Undeterred Castle finds a way to bring a smile and a laugh to his favourite detective. A post Knockdown one shot


**This story started off as part of another project I had been working on. That project has been shelved for the time being but I liked this particular scene enough and thought it could stand alone. So here it is. I hope you like it.**

You Made Me Laugh

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Castle enquired, trying not to show the concern he harboured.

He was hovering close beside Beckett as she slowly walked into his office, ready to leap to her assistance if she faltered. Coming down the stairs she had clung to his arm as she took each step carefully and slowly, trying to ignore the pain in her chest and the rubbery feel of her legs. On reaching the bottom of the stairs she had released her tight grip realising in that moment how hard she had been holding onto him.

It must have been painful but Castle had not said a word.

She hated to admit it but she still felt weak from all that time spent laying in a bed. She hated having to be dependent on others. She hated being an invalid.

"I'll be fine." Beckett said finally as she reached the couch, sat down and then stretched out on it.

"Um...you know I could cancel the meeting and stay with you?"

"What, and have the wrath of Gina come down on me?" Beckett shook her head firmly.

"I don't feel right leaving you here on your own." Castle whined. The concern on his face deepened as he looked at her.

"I'm not an invalid, Rick." Beckett said with growing irritation.

"Um...well, technically you are." Castle pointed out.

Beckett let out a low frustrated sigh. It had been a little over a week since she had been released from hospital following the shooting. She had been in hospital for over three weeks. She had wanted nothing more than to go home to her apartment. The doctors did not like that idea and refused to release her unless there was someone looking after her.

Castle had ridden to her rescue by insisting that she come and stay with him and his family. She had fought against that suggestion at first but he eventually overpowered her objections with logic and no small amount of pleading with a dash of his puppy dog eyes thrown in for good measure. And just to make sure resistance was futile Alexis and Martha jumped in insisting she stay with them. Even her father had conspired against her, agreeing with the Castles that it would be a sensible idea that she stay with Castle and his family while she recuperated.

Beckett had adjusted to her knew surrounds quickly. She had been to Castle's loft many times before. The Castles had made her feel that she was a part of the family, and she was grateful for that. There had been a steady stream of visitors. Lanie came every day as did Esposito and Ryan. Her father too had come to visit, even staying overnight in one of the guest rooms. Despite all of that she was starting to feel a little stir crazy.

Beckett could see the concern in his face and she found it touching but this meeting with his publisher was too important to miss. He had all ready rescheduled it too many times over the past month. He had to go to this meeting and they both knew it. Besides she needed a little alone time. Though he would never admit it, not even in a million years, she knew he could do with some time away from her.

Too many times over the past week she had been less than the perfect patient, lashing out at him in her frustration when she couldn't do something that before the shooting had been second nature. She lashed out at him when it felt like he was smothering her. She had been horrible to him when all he was trying to do was take care of her.

What amazed her, really amazed her was no matter how badly she treated him be it out of frustration or anger or pain, he never once took it to heart. He was always there to see to her needs. He was always there with a joke to lift her spirits. He was always there to provide comfort when the tears came. He was always there for her to chase away the bad dreams when they came to capture her. He was always happy to be the whipping boy if it made her feel a little better.

"I'll probably read a book." Beckett told him waving her hand in the direction of his bookshelves. "Or maybe I'll sleep a little or if I really get bored I might jump on the net."

"Okay." Castle nodded his head. A moment later there was a twinkle in his eyes. "If you jump on the net just make sure you leave my internet porn collection alone, I've recently catalogued it."

Beckett rolled her eyes at him and then smiled. Castle moved and picked up the folded blanket at the end of the couch and carefully draped it over her.

"Maybe I should call your dad?" He suggested.

"Rick, I'll be fine on my own, really." She insisted.

"What about Lanie?"

"No."

Castle looked down at her regarding the determined look on her face. Slowly he nodded his head realising that he was going to lose this battle and it would be best to withdraw. Still not completely happy to leave her alone and he could not hide it from his face. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll try and not be too long." He told her. "Alexis will be home around four, and mother could be back from rehearsals any time between now and never."

"Go." Beckett said firmly but unable to restrain a smile that came to her lips.

Castle kissed her head again before he withdrew and slowly headed for the door. He stopped and looked back.

"Do you need anything, coffee, tea, cold drink, something to eat?"

"I'm fine, Rick."

"You have your phone with you?"

Beckett nodded her head. Reaching into the pocket of her dressing gown she pulled it out and showed it to him. Castle nodded his head. "Have you taken your pain medicine?"

"Yes. You were there, remember?"

Castle nodded his head. "Sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you really sure?"

"Castle, enough all ready. I said I'll be fine." Beckett replied not bothering to hide her irritation.

Looking suitably chastened Castle flashed her a quick grin and headed out of the office.

"Call me if you need anything." He called out.

"I will."

Beckett did not move as she silently counted down from ten. A moment later Castle popped his head through the door.

"Are you really, really sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Beckett hissed.

"Are you really, really, _really_ sure?"

"Castle!"

"Absolutely really, really, really sure?"

"I'm going to start screaming if you don't get out of here."

A minute later he was out of the loft. On hearing the front door close Beckett let out a long sigh of relief.

Beckett thought about turning her phone off because she knew full well that he would soon bombard her with text messages. She left the phone on as she returned it to her dressing gown realising what would happen if she did turn it off. She could picture Castle practically breaking down the front door in his rush back to the Loft fearing the worst.

She looked in the direction of the bookcase and wondered which book to select. After some moments staring at the books she decided she did not want to read. Up in her bedroom she had a number of books sitting on the nightstand and she had been reading for most of the time she had been in bed.

Throwing aside the blanket Beckett slowly rose to her feet. Carefully she made her way to Castle's desk. Sitting on the chair she was a little surprised to see that he had left his laptop on.

An amused smile came to her face when she notice the folder on the screen marked "Porn". For a moment she debated whether to open up the folder or not. Curiosity got the better of her and she quickly opened it, wondering what she would find. Surely he wouldn't have pictures of naked women on his laptop would he? Not when his daughter had access to his laptop, she wondered to herself.

The folder opened up. Beckett blinked a couple of times at what she found. A smile came to her lips. She giggled at what she was staring at. The giggling turned to laughter. There on the screen was a dozen of photographs of _pawn_ shops.

It hurt to laugh but she did not care. She clutched at her chest until the laughing fit passed. With a shake of her head and a big smile on her face she reached for her phone.

"_**Fool. You spelt pawn wrong." **_She typed and sent. Thirty seconds later her phone chimed.

"_Eeek! My deep dark secret is out."_

"_**Idiot!"**_

"_Made you smile though."_

"_**No."**_

"_No?"_

"_**You made me laugh."**_

"_Then my work is done... for the moment."_

Beckett shook her head but continued to smile. Trust him to find a way to make her laugh.

**Xxxxx**

**Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated it.**

**Con **


End file.
